


Nailed It!

by Clover_Rose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Baking, Cake, Fluff (kind of?), Food Poisoning, He’s just trying to do his best, Hurt/Comfort, Mother's Day, Sad Peter Parker, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_Rose/pseuds/Clover_Rose
Summary: Peter's never been the best at baking. Really, it's one of his clumsier skillsets that, he thinks, he inherits from May. But, May's taken care of him for the past fourteen years, so surely he can do this one thing for her. And, after all, what could go wrong?(Named after the great Netflix series, Nailed It!)





	Nailed It!

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to firsthand apologize for the lame-ass title. I know it’s pretty bad, but the original was also way worse, so y’all should be grateful. :)
> 
> Also, timeline is kinda weird in this. It’s not really specified if it’s post-Endgame or pre-Endgame, so y’all can do whatever you want w/ that. I actually couldn’t care less, tbh.
> 
> But, anyway, I’m posting this for Mother’s Day and also ‘cause Aunt May is super underrated and under-appreciated. Seriously. I love Irondad as much as anyone, but the woman raised Peter. Give her some credit, ‘kay?
> 
> (And happy Mother’s Day, everyone!)

Peter's never been too good with baking. Really, it's one of his clumsier skillsets that, he thinks, he inherits from May. He knows he has memories of making something decent that's not cereal—but that's way back in foods class of freshmen year. And, in that class, he barely got a good grade, with his final mark being a high C at seventy percent.

 

But, May's taken care of him for the last fourteen years and has done plenty for him, so he figures he can do this one thing for her. He knows he's not the best at following instructions (and it's even worse when they're written down on paper, because he has dyslexia and the words get all jumbled up), but recipes are simple. And he's making it out of one of those baking mixes you can easily buy at a store, like Walmart, so what could go wrong?

 

—

 

Turns out, _a lot_ can go wrong.

 

Peter knows he followed the instructions exactly. Or, at the least, he's pretty sure he did. But the cake he's made for May says otherwise, as it looks like it hasn't been baked in the oven at all and, instead, looks like it got thrown into the blender to use as a make-shift smoothie last minute.

 

Still, though, he tries it, and finds out he's right; the cake looks, and tastes, absolutely disgusting.

 

May, after she comes home from work an hour later, finds him in the washroom, spitting bile into the toilet bowl and rinsing his mouth out with as much water as possible. She has a hand on his forehead, and a hand on his back, and Peter, still feeling sick to his stomach and like he's gonna throw up, takes advantage of it as he leans into her cool touch.

 

"What happened?" She asks, as he opens his eyes. He can see that her eyes are clouded with worry, yet she's smiling a bit, like the situation kind of amuses her and like she has a clue as to what's going on. "I saw there was a whole bunch of baking stuff out on the counter. Was it a science experiment gone wrong?"

 

"Mhm." Nodding slowly, Peter doesn't have the energy to hold his head up on his own anymore, and, instead, rests it on May's shoulder. "M'ther's day," he mumbles. "Tr'ed to—to make something f'r you. Show my..." He takes a deep breath, trying to calm the nausea in his chest. "Apprec'ation."

 

"And you ended up giving yourself food poisoning," May finishes, with a slight smile, and a little laugh to go along with it. "Thanks, Pete. Best present ever."

 

"'M s'rry," the superhero responds, as he closes his eyes and feels tears leak from them. "Just w'nted to—to do s'meth'ng for you."

 

Realizing how seriousness the situation is, May slips her fingers under his chin and tilts it a bit, before she takes a deep breath, sighs, and looks her nephew in the eyes. "Peter," she speaks. "You don't need to apologize, okay, baby? I appreciate all the effort, but taking care of, and spending time with you is the best Mother's Day present I could ever get. You got that, kiddo?"

 

"M'hm." Peter nods and closes his eyes tight. "'M s'rry," he mutters with a grimace. "Think 'm g'nna be sick—"

 

May shakes her head and gently rubs her nephew's back as he turns around and retches again. "That's okay," she replies. "I'll be here as long as you need me to be, sweetie."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that’s it. Thanks for reading, I hope you all liked it, and if anyone has any requests, then just leave ‘em in with your comment or send ‘em to my Tumblr. :)


End file.
